


All Puddlejumpers Being Equal

by lalejandra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: The puddlejumpers love John.





	All Puddlejumpers Being Equal

All puddlejumpers being equal, John's favorite is Puddlejumper Number Nine. It always makes him hum "Love Potion No. 9" which, in turn, makes Rodney scowl, which, in turn, makes Ronon grin, which, in turn, makes Teyla purse her lips together and fold her arms across her chest and show a little cleavage. Which make everyone happy. It's good for the team, really, not just about the little jump in John's stomach when Rodney ho-hums and sighs and finally smiles a little, and all the surfaces in the puddlejumper get just _slightly_ warmer.

Zelenka claims this is his imagination. The puddlejumpers do not respond to his _feelings_ and John is _not_ special just because he has the Ancient gene, and there is, in fact, no significant temperature change unless John deliberately raises the temperature in the jumper himself. John disagrees with all of Zelenka's claims but one: He agrees that it's not because he has the Ancient gene. It's because he loves the puddlejumpers and they know it.

(Rodney would never admit it -- maybe if his feet were being held to hot coals and he knew for certain that Sheppard would somehow not be saving the day, which would be a _very_ unlikely scenario indeed, but certainly not if he were under oath or some other ridiculous Americanism -- but he can sometimes feel the jumpers get warmer. He listens to Zelenka scoff at Sheppard and, all right, yes, he doesn't make the laughter cease, but he also doesn't participate. And for Rodney, that is practically the same thing.

That is practically a declaration of love -- or would be, if Sheppard were blonde.)

John's never mentioned his theory to Rodney, for obvious reasons. Those reasons being 1) Rodney would mock him, 2) Rodney would mock him about it often, and 3) if Rodney knew how superstitious John _really_ was about the machines he pilots, he'd never get into a golf cart with John, much less a puddlejumper.

  



End file.
